


Derek Hates Flying and Giant Teddy Bears

by kittysrose



Series: Boyfriend Vlogging [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, pure fluff, stiles has a youtube channel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysrose/pseuds/kittysrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another boyfriend vlog!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hates Flying and Giant Teddy Bears

Stiles appeared on screen, fresh faced and smiling. "Hey guys, Stiles here! I just got done with my last exam; Intro to Pysch, super hard, but I totally nailed it and I'm getting ready to go pick up Derek from the airport. He's been in Texas visiting his sister for a week and I've been going fucking crazy without him so I'm super excited."

❤

The camera then cut to an expanse of high way. "It's six o'clock now and Derek's flight should come in around 7:30. I'm gonna get there early so I can get him a welcome home present. Maybe a giant teddy bear because it'll embarrass him and I'm a little shit." Stiles turned the camera towards him and threw up a thumbs up.

❤

"Look at this big, fluffy motherfucker, guys." Stiles turned the camera on him. A giant brown bear sat under one arm, its stomach reading "I missed you beary much". "Derek is gonna kill me," he chuckled.

"It's 7:20, Derek texted me that he just landed and so now we wait." Stiles was now sitting in a hard plastic chair directly in front of a set of escalators.

The camera cut to Derek jogging down the escalator stairs, scowl firmly set on his face. "Derek hates planes, guys." Derek's face, however, quickly lit up when he caught sight of Stiles at the bottom of the escalator.

Stiles turned the camera towards him and Derek. One of his arms firmly around Derek's back and the other holding the camera up. Derek's face was tucked in Stiles' neck and his arms securely around Stiles. "Mmm, babe did you miss me?" Stiles asked with a grin.

"No, I'm just so happy to be on land again you have no idea." Derek mumbled and Stiles grinned even more.

Derek captured Stiles' mouth in a slow, soft kiss and a wolf whistle could be heard in the background. Stiles eventually pulled back and dropped his chin to Derek's shoulder. "I missed the crap out of you."

"Is that thing for me?" Derek looked at the bear by Stiles' foot skeptically.

Stiles smirked, "You bet your fine ass it is. His name is Richard." Stiles picked the bear up by one arm and shoved it to Derek's chest. "From me to you." Stiles zoomed in on Derek's confused expression and then winked at the camera.

❤

Derek zoomed in obnoxiously close to Stiles' face. The two were now in Stiles' car and Stiles was dancing in his seat, drumming on the steering wheel while he drove.

"Hey, Stiles," Derek started.

Stiles whipped his head to the side and grinned, "What?"

"What's that you're doing with your body right now?" Derek asked cautiously.

Stiles' smile dropped to a pout, "Getting into the grove, Der-Bear. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Derek turned the camera to face himself. "Going into cardiac arrest."

❤

Stiles entered into the kitchen, camera tracking Derek's movements as he cracked open a beer at the sink. "Derek can't stand to be around me unless he's intoxicated. Right, Der?"

Derek smirked around the rim of the bottle. "Pretty much."

Derek and Stiles were now sitting at the kitchen table. Stiles pulled on a ten gallon hat and captured Derek cracking a smile at his antics. He turned the camera towards his head. "This was my souvenir from Texas. Does this turn you on, Der-Bear? I hope so because I'm never taking it off."

"Makes me wanna do bad, nasty things to you like make you sleep on the couch." Derek smirked and Stiles' hand could be seen entering into the camera's view and flicking at Derek's nipple through his shirt.

The camera then cut to Stiles draped over Derek. "I'm tired, bro. Carry me to our love cocoon."

"It's 2:30 in the afternoon." Derek deadpanned and continued to stroke Stiles' back, occasionally running his fingertips under the trim of his t-shirt.

"That was me trying to invite you into our bed without just coming out and saying 'let's bang' in front of my subscribers." Stiles pulled back and gave Derek a questioning look.

❤

Stiles situated the camera on the living room coffee table. Derek was shoveling heaping forkfuls of eggs into his mouth and Stiles was unwrapping a pop-tart.

"Morning, guys." Stiles smiled, still half asleep.

"Hey," Derek grumbled out.

"This one's not a morning person." Stiles poked at Derek's cheek and Derek rolled his eyes in response.

"It's early and we have big plans today!" Stiles grinned and aggressively took a bite out of his pop-tart.

"And why don't you tell them why we're up so early, Stiles." Derek raised an eyebrow.

Stiles grinned sheepishly. "The pack is coming over and we have a house to clean and food to cook and morning sex to get to before they get here."

"Yepp," Derek dropped his hand to Stiles' thigh. "And Stiles volunteered to do all of it himself."

Stiles' expression turned from giddy to mildly shocked, his mouth now slightly agape. "How am I supposed to have morning sex by myself?"

Derek smirked, "You'll figure it out." He pressed a kiss to Stiles' tousled hair and left the room with a shit eating grin on his face.

❤

Derek held up a furby and gave it a disgusted look. They were screwing around in Walmart, picking up a few last minute things before their friends came over.

"Those things should definitely be outlawed. Like 99% of my nightmares as a kid were composed of furbies coming out from under my bed and killing me." Stiles cringed and swatted the furby away after Derek tried to force it on him.

"It kinda looks like you actually," Derek smirked.

"Okay, you are definitely on the couch tonight, big guy." Stiles supplied and pointed towards the snack isle. "Make yourself useful and go get as many boxes of Cheez-its as you can fit in your ginormous arms."

"Doesn't change the fact that you have a furby doppelganger!" Derek shouted over his shoulder as he walked away.

"I date him for his looks, guys." Stiles shrugged. "Next Friday I'll post all our pack night adventures so stay tuned and in the mean time like and subscribe!"

The screen faded to black.


End file.
